Number of Relationship
by baekfrappe
Summary: [PENDING!] "Hubungan kita ini, seperti angka berapa?"—Hanya sebuah cerita dengan dua sudut pandang. First!Baekhyun, Second!Chanyeol. BaekYeol/ChanBaek. Yaoi! RnR? [1/2]


.

.

.

**NUMBER OF RELATIONSHIP**

_**Cast :  
**_Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol

_**Genre :**_  
Romence, Drama (?)

_**Rate :  
**_T

_**Summary :  
**_"Hubungan kita ini, seperti angka berapa?"—Hanya sebuah cerita dengan dua sudut pandang. First!Baekhyun, Second!Chanyeol. BaekYeol/ChanBaek. Yaoi! RnR? [1/2]

.

.

.

**Baekhyun's Side  
**

.

* * *

_**"The boys always spending all their money on love—"  
**__Nicki Minaj, The Boys_

* * *

.

Sehabis menonton televisi hingga jam sembilan kurang bersama Sehun, rasa kantuk mulai menyerang Baekhyun. Pertamanya Baekhyun masih memilih untuk bertahan, apalagi film yang diputar adalah Transformer 4. Meskipun Baekhyun sudah pernah menonton film itu di bioskop, tapi rasanya masih senang saja melihatnya kembali lewat televisi. Apalagi waktu ia menonton di bioskop itu, ia telat memasuki studio hingga setengah jam, ckck.

Lama kelamaan, Baekhyun tidak dapat lagi menahan kantuknya hingga ia meminta ijin kepada Sehun untuk tidur duluan. Sehun yang masih fokus terhadap filmnya itu hanya mengangguk tanpa berkata lebih lanjut. Dan Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing, segera melangkah dengan terseok-seok menuju kamar. Namun begitu Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan Chanyeol, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya dan menyeretnya keluar kamar kembali. Ia sempat meronta-ronta, apalagi ketika matanya entah sejak kapan sudah tertutup kain hitam. Rasa takut itu sempat menghampiri Baekhyun, dengan pemikiran bagaimana jika yang menariknya ini adalah orang jahat. Tapi ia yakin Sehun yang masih di ruang tengah itu pasti tidak akan membiarkannya diculik begitu saja. Dan ketika ia tidak mendapati teriakan Sehun, perlawanan atau sebagainya, ia berpikir jika yang menyeretnya saat ini adalah orang yang ia kenal.

Perlawanan heboh Baekhyun itu mulai melemah, dan ia menurut saja dengan tangan yang menyeretnya. Setidaknya ia bersyukur tidak diberi obat bius hingga tidak sadarkan diri. Baekhyun dan _orang-tak-dikenal_ ini masih melangkah, dan sepertinya sempat juga memasuki lift tadi karena Baekhyun mendengar suara lift sebelumnya. Lagi-lagi mereka melangkah, sepertinya sampai jauh sekali, hingga akhirnya langkah sang penarik tangan Baekhyun itu berhenti, menyebabkan Baekhyun juga ikut berhenti.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu bergerak-gerak pada ikatan kain hitam di belakang kepalanya, sampai akhirnya kain hitam itu terlepas dan Baekhyun dapat membuka matanya. Yang Baekhyun dapati ketika membuka mata pertama kalinya adalah kegelapan, sehingga Baekhyun sempat berpikiran bahwa ia buta tiba-tiba. Tapi pemikiran konyol tersebut langsung Baekhyun hapus ketika ia sadar masih dapat melihat bentuk serta cahaya bulan dan bintang di langit—

—oh, ini di tempat luar.

Baekhyun berusaha memfokuskan matanya dalam kegelapan, mencoba mencari tahu di mana ia berada sekarang. Dengan bantuan sinar bulan, ia mendapati tiang yang sepertinya itu lampu taman, dan pohon-pohon yang familiar. Ia berpikir sejenak, sampai ia mulai sadar bahwa ini di taman apartemen dorm EXO.

Kemudian, secara tiba-tiba beragam cahaya warna-warni mulai memasuki retina mata Baekhyun, sehingga Baekhyun langsung menyipitkan matanya untuk beradaptasi akan cahaya-cahaya tersebut. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Baekhyun membuka matanya lagi secara benar-benar, dan yang Baekhyun dapati adalah sebuah tulisan besar dari led-led kecil berwarna-warni yang disambung membentuk tulisan **'Happy 3rd Anniversary!' **besar, digantungkan di antara dua pohon besar. Lalu Baekhyun baru menyadari banyaknya kelopak bunga ataupun bunga yang masih utuh beserta tangkainya berterbaran di rumput taman.

Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun merasakan seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang, membuatnya sempat memekik pelan, tapi kemudian ia menyadari siapa yang sedang memeluknya saat ini. Kekasih yang sudah bersedia untuk selalu ada bersama Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, yang juga merupakan rekan kerjanya juga, sekaligus mantan sahabat—ya karena kini mereka sepasang kekasih.

Kedua tangan yang tadi memeluk Baekhyun sejenak itu terlepas, lalu Baekhyun membalikkan badannya ke arah Chanyeol. Terlihat Chanyeol dengan kaos putih polos dan luaran kemeja yang tidak dikancing sama sekali, lalu bawahan celana jeans. Chanyeol sangat tampan malam ini; Chanyeol selalu tampan.

Dan Baekhyun baru menyadari jika ia menahan air mata harunya dari tadi, begitu ia merasakan pipinya mulai basah karena air matanya. Tangan kanannya refleks terangkat untuk menutup mulutnya, gerakan khas seorang Byun Baekhyun ketika shock, dan tangan kirinya juga terangkat untuk memukul pundak Chanyeol. "Well, Chanyeol. Kejutan yang bagus."

Chanyeol nampak tersenyum puas di tempatnya, dan Baekhyun ikut tersenyum sembari menurunkan kembali tangan kanannya. Baekhyun tersenyum tulus di tempatnya sambil berbisik pelan. "Terima kasih, Yeol. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau menyiapkan hal ini untuk kejutan."

"Sama-sama. Aku sudah mengira kalau kau akan menyukainya." Ujar Chanyeol, tangan kirinya terangkat untuk mengusap pelan puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Dan, yeah, tentu saja kau terkejut karena aku yakin kau juga melupakan jika hari ini adalah hari anniversary kita untuk yang ketiga kalinya."

Cengiran bodoh menjadi balasan Baekhyun atas pernyataan Chanyeol yang sayangnya benar. Mata Baekhyun hampir menghilang karena eye smile-nya, yang justru terlihat sangat manis bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya, termasuk Chanyeol. "Hehe, maaf-maaf... Habisnya, dua tahun kemarin kau juga tidak memberikan sesuatu yang berkesan, _sih._"

"Kau ingin menguras dompetku untuk membuat hal-hal seperti ini setiap tahunnya, heh?" Jawab Chanyeol cepat yang pastinya itu candaan. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tawa ringan, dan Chanyeol juga ikut tertawa. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Tatapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertubrukan, dan mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan seolah memuja, mengagumi, juga cinta.

Sampai kemudian Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. "Tidak disangka hubungan gila kita sudah mencapai tiga tahun... Waktu berjalan terlalu cepat, bukankah begitu?"

"Ya, kau benar." Ujar Chanyeol, menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan Baekhyun. "Padahal rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku mulai menyukaimu, seperti baru kemarin aku mneyatakan cinta, seperti baru kemarin kita menghabiskan malam panas bersama, seperti baru kemarin kita merayakan anniversary pertama dan kedua kita... Tak disangka tahun demi tahun berjalan sangat cepat, dan secepat itu pula cintaku kepadamu semakin besar."

Baekhyun terpaku, dengan rona merah mulai menjalar ke pipinya. "Ugh, Yeol, kau baru kerasukan apa sampai bisa mengatakan hal itu, hah?"

"Tapi kau menyukainya, kan?" Balas Chanyeol cepat, dan Baekhyun hanya menghendikkan bahunya.

"Oh ya, Baekhyun." Gumam Chanyeol, teringat akan sesuatu. "Kemarin aku membaca sebuah novel, dan di novel itu ada bagian yang menuliskan seorang perempuan mengapresikan perasaannya kepada sang pacar dengan angka. Jika aku tanya kepadamu, menurutmu, hubungan kita itu seperti angka berapa?"

"Oh, itu... Mudah saja," Ucap Baekhyun, tak nampak bingung sama sekali. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "...bagiku, kita itu nomor kedua—"

"Apa?! Dua? Kau berselingkuh atau—"

"—jangan memotong sebelum aku selesai, bodoh! Pfft, baiklah kulanjutkan. Kenapa dua? Karena dua itu adalah kau dan aku. Dua berarti saling melengkapi, dan jika kita berdua maka semua akan sempurna. Kau tanpaku tidak akan bisa sempurna, dan aku tanpamu juga tidak akan bisa sempurna. Juga, dua itu pasangan, dan kita adalah pasangan."

"Pemikiran yang bagus, Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Tangan kirinya berpindah ke pipi kanan Baekhyun, menyentuhnya lembut. Sedangkan tangan kanannya terangkat dan melingkar manis di pinggang Baekhyun, lalu Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk menghapus jarak di antara mereka, hingga Chanyeol mencondongkan wajahnya sedikit untuk menjangkau bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya.

Dan di tengah sinar bulan dengan cahaya terang dari led-led lampu, mereka berciuman manis.

Beberapa detik hingga menit terlalui, akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka karena kebutuhan pasokan oksigen. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama terengah, dan di tengah mereka menghirup oksigen itu, tangan kiri Chanyeol merambat ke bibir Baekhyun, menghapus jejak saliva entah milik siapa.

Merasa lebih tenang, Baekhyun tersenyum, sangat manis. "Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

"Oh." Jawab Chanyeol singkat, menyembunyikan seringai jahilnya mati-matian. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya kesal. "Kau tidak berniat menjawabnya?"

"Ehm... tidak."

"Aish, setidaknya jawab!"

"Ya, terima kasih."

Baekhyun menggeram kesal. "Sialan kau, Park Chanyeol."

Dan dengan begitu, Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol sambi menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang masih berada di tempatnya, tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan Baekhyun itu. Tapi kemudian, tawa Chanyeol berubah menjadi senyuman lembut yang sayangnya tidak bisa dilihat Baekhyun, berikut bisikannya juga tidak terdengar oleh Baekhyun yang sudah memasuki gedung apartemen. "Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang."

Dan lagi-lagi, sayang sekali untuk Baekhyun, ia juga tidak menyadari bahwa kalung berbandul Yin dan Yang (Baekhyun memakai yang bagian putih, Chanyeol memakai yang bagian hitam) telah terpasang apik di leher jenjangnya. Yah, ngomong-ngomong, untung saja Chanyeol juga sudah melepas harganya. Karena coba kalau tidak, kalung berlian dengan harga fantastis—jangan tanya Chanyeol bagaimana bisa semahal itu—bisa membuat Baekhyun _mungkin_ pingsan karena kelewat terkejut. Enam juta lima ratus ribu won.

Well, sebenarnya tidak apa-apa jika membeli kalung yang tidak berlian. Tapi, yeah, Chanyeol tidak suka yang murahan—begitu katanya. Lagipula, sebenarnya. Kalung dengan model Yin dan Yang yang dibeli Chanyeol itu, hanya ada satu pasang di dunia. Berliannya juga cukup langka, _sih._

_..._di balik bandul Yin dan Yang-nya terukir nama mereka juga, ngomong-ngomong.

Pantas. Mahal.

_Pantas ketika Baekhyun meminta anniversary mereka dibuat seperti 'ini' lagi, Chanyeol tadi berkata "...kau berniat menguras isi dompetku..."_

Terjawab, kan.

_{—Baekhyun itu lebih tua dari Chanyeol, tetapi pemikirannya jauh lebih sederhana. Karena dari itu, ungkapan dari Baekhyun yang menyatakan jika hubungan di antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol itu adalah angka dua; karena dua itu dia dan Chanyeol, karena dua itu saling melengkapi, dan karena dua itu pasangan, semua itu sudah sangat cukup untuk Chanyeol.—}_

.

.

.

Baekhyun's Side,  
END!

.

.

.

Fanfic terburuk sepanjang masa-_- Jelek banget kan? JELEK KAN? IYA. :v

Ga menuntut review nih *HAHA CIE* karena saya sadar ini naudzubilah banget, ya ga sih;_;

...lagipula saya emang udah terbiasa sama siders yang bejibun itu... *pukpuk*

TapitapiTAPI, sejelekjeleknya karya saya, yaah minimal review boleh lah ya (?)

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
